I'd Lie
by swinglifeawayxx
Summary: Miley and Nick are tired of having to hide their relationship, but they aren’t ready to come right out and tell the media, so they decide to drop a hint. Includes NILEY fluff and Joe Jonas being his amazing self! R&R!


I'd Lie

_swinglifeawayxx_

**Summary: **Miley and Nick are tired of having to hide their relationship, but they aren't ready to come right out and tell the media, so they decide to drop a hint. Includes Joe NILEY fluff and Jonas being his amazing self. R&R!

* * *

**A/N: **This is my 3rd submission, and my first Niley!!!!!!! Please tell me what you think. I LOVE THE JOBROS!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I owned the Jonas Brothers would I be sitting here? NO, I'd be making out with Nick! Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus aren't mine either. So there.

* * *

"We've got the party with us!"

Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers finished the last verse of "We've Got the Party With Us" at their New Years Eve performance live from Times Square. They joined hands at the front of the stage and bowed as the screaming of thousands of people echoed in their heads.

"Thank you so much!" Joe yelled over all the cheering. The four stood there for a moment, basking in all the applause and admiration, before waving one last time and leaving the stage.

"That was amazing!" Kevin yelled to the other four as the security guards surrounded them on the way to the tour bus.

"I know!" Miley exclaimed as Nick and Joe high-fived. Nick caught her eye and gave her a small wink, making her heart positively melt.

"Miley, Nick!" a voice yelled. The two spun around to face a cold looking Billy Ray Cyrus. He grabbed them both by the arms and towed them in another direction. "POPSTAR wants an interview with the two youngest members of the tour. Remember, they canNOT know that the two of you are together. The press would go mad, so try to deflect the questions."

"_We know,_" they both groaned, glancing at one another. At first it had been okay to show affection in public, but then a Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers insider had gotten a hold of Miley's camera and leaked all of those personal pictures of them on the tour bus. The press got tired of "Zanessa" and focused in on "Niley". And now it had gotten so bad that they couldn't even stand next to each other at their New Years concert!

"Everyone already knows anyway," Nick mumbled exasperatedly into her ear.

She sent him a sympathetic smile. They both hated having to hide it.

"Here we are," said Billy Ray, coming to an abrupt stop. "I'll come back in a few minutes when y'all are done." Then he left the two alone with the male POPSTAR reporter and a camera man.

"Hi, guys!" the reporter exclaimed, looking excited. "My name's Quinton and I'm from POPSTAR." He turned to the camera and said: "And here I am with two of the biggest teen stars in our world, Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus!" He had to yell slightly because of all the screaming fans around them.

"Hello," Miley smiled. Nick could tell it was forced.

"Hey man," Nick smiled and waved at the camera.

"So, first things first," Quinton said. "How amazing is it to come to a venue and hear the screaming of tens of thousands of fans who came just to see you?

"It feels amazing, really," Miley said, smiling widely.

"To know that they're there for the music we've written…it's just an insane feeling. This only happens in most people's wildest dreams, and we're getting to live it," Nick added, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"You certainly are living the dream," Quinton replied. "Now, there's also some evidence that you two are living this dream…as a living couple."

Miley forced a laugh as Nick ran a hand through his gorgeous curls.

"We get that all the time, but we _aren't _together."

"So 'Niley' is _not_ real?" Quinton pressed on as the camera zoomed in on the "couple".

"Nope," Nick said simply, hating the words coming out of his mouth. "We're just very good friends."

"But what about all of those pictures taken of the two of you _alone_?"

"Nick and I have an extremely close relationship," Miley finally spoke up. "But we are just friends."

"That's what 'Zanessa' said, and look where they are now," Quinton said sneakily.

"Well," Nick said scathingly, getting irritated. "We aren't 'Zanessa', and we aren't 'Niley", or whatever they're calling us. We're Nick and Miley, two friends who happen to be touring together."

Before Quinton could say anything more, Billy Ray showed up and ushered them away, saying goodbye to the reporter on the way.

"What in the heck was going on back there?" Billy Ray asked. "Nick, you looked like you were gonna bite the guy's head off! And Miley, I thought your lip was 'bout to bleed with how hard you were biting it!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Nick growled, stepping up into the tour bus. Miley hesitated for a second before kissing her dad goodnight and going inside, closing the door behind her.

Joe had already changed into sweatpants and a hoodie, as had Kevin. The two eldest JoBros were now sitting on the couch watching their younger brother pace back and forth, muttering to himself as he ripped off his coat and gloves. They looked over to the door when Miley came in, eyes wide. Joe gestured to Nick, mouthing, "What'd they do to him?"

Miley just shook her head and walked past them back to where the bunks were. She went to her closet, grabbing a pair of American Eagle pajama pants and a tank top. Shooting one last look at her agitated boyfriend, she walked to the bathroom to change.

'I hate seeing him this upset,' she thought to herself as she took off her makeup and changed into the comfortable clothes. She pulled her slippers on and carefully removed her jewelry, placing it back in the box. Then she brushed her teeth and took a deep breath before walking back to her closet. She put her clothes away and placed her jewelry box into the closet.

"Miley made her way back to where the three brothers were. Nick was staring out the dark window. The bus hadn't begun to move yet. Joe was playing with his hair and Kevin was watching the New Years celebration on T.V. Miley tentatively went and stood beside Nick; she had never seen him like this before. He didn't acknowledge her; he just stared unseeingly out into the dark.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, tilting her head up to look at him. Nick finally turned to look at her. He sighed dejectedly, his shoulders slumping. He dropped down onto the window seat, pulling Miley with him.

"I'm sorry, Mi," he said quietly, pulling her into a tight hug. "I just hate having to go through everything to keep it hidden. That guy pushed just a little too hard tonight, and I just…I don't know, I just snapped." He buried his face in her hair, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"It's okay, Nicky," Miley whispered, stroking his dark curls. "I hate it too."

"Why is everyone so interested in our personal lives, anyways?" Nick grumbled. "Do they have nothing better to do than harass two fifteen year old kids about who they kiss?"

"Apparently not," Miley giggled. Nick pulled back a little bit and leaned down to press his lips softly against hers.

Wolf-whistles filled the bus. Miley and Nick broke apart and turned to face Joe. Kevin was merely shaking his head at his hair-obsessed brother. Joe tried to put on an innocent face.

"What?" he said. "I had to keep it G-rated. You never know who's watching."

"Yeah, freaks like you," Nick muttered under his breath.

"What was that, frobro?" Joe asked, waving his hairbrush around threateningly.

"Nothing, dear," Nick replied, before dropping a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. "I'm going to get changed into more comfortable stuff. Be right back."

"Hurry back, Nicky-Poo!" Joe called. Nick passed behind him and ruffled his carefully styled hair. "NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS!"

Miley laughed, watching the interaction in amusement, before flopping down onto the couch in between Kevin and Joe, who was frantically trying to fix his hair. Kevin and Joe were like older brothers to her, and she was extremely comfortable around them. She snuggled up to Kevin, who draped an arm around her shoulders as Joe used her lap as a footrest. The next few minutes were silent, with the three of them watching Alex Rodriguez being interviewed a few minutes before midnight. Nick walked back in and surveyed the scene, smiling.

"So now my brothers are trying to steal my girlfriend? And I thought this world could be no crueler," he exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart. He stumbled toward them before dramatically collapsing across the three of them on the couch. Joe shoved him and he rolled onto the floor "dead". Miley held in a laugh and crawled on all fours next to him.

"Nicky," she said in a sing-song voice, poking his side. "Nick." She leaned over him, and shrieked as he suddenly rolled over, pinning her to the ground.

"Get her!" Nick yelled, and Kevin and Joe jumped off the couch to help him tickle Miley.

She screamed and tried to scramble away, but the three boys held her down mercilessly. Nick and Kevin attacked her sides while Joe held down her kicking legs.

"Pl-please," Miley squealed, squirming. "Pl-please – HAHA – st-stop!"

Something caught their ears, causing the Jonas boys to stop tickling poor Miley. The countdown was beginning on the television to bring in the New Year. A gasping Miley leapt up from the floor and jumped onto the couch, trying to escape from the Jonii.

"15,14,13,12," Joe began to yell, the others joining in. "11,10,9,8,7,6," Miley went to stand beside Nick. "5,4,3,2,1, Happy New Year!" Nick grabbed Miley around the waist and pulled her into a sweet kiss while Kevin and Joe jumped up and down screaming their heads off.

"Happy New Year," he whispered when they finally pulled apart for air. She grinned up at him.

"What a start to the New Year," she giggled. Then Joe grabbed her from behind and spun her around in celebration.

Later that night, as they were climbing into their bunks, Miley whispered, "I've been thinking about our situation, and I say we give everyone a little hint."

"How?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Just you wait," Miley said mischievously. "You'll see."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"And here is the new single from Miley Cyrus, 'I'd Lie'," said the DJ on Miley's favorite radio station.

She and Nick were sitting in their tour bus, listening to her new song on the radio.

"_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.**_

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie"**_

"Wow, Mi," Nick said appreciatively, squeezing her hand. " 'If you asked me if I love him I'd lie.' This is the best you've ever sounded."

She smiled, kissing his cheek.

_**"He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white**_  
_**Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie**_

**_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._**

**_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_**

**_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie"_**

"Well, Miss Cyrus," Nick said playfully, brushing her bangs back from her forehead. "I'd say we've given them quite a hint."

"That we have, Mr. Jonas, that we have."

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? It's my first Niley, and if you guys liked it, I would love to write more, SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
